Hook and loop fastener structures are used in various applications to secure objects together. Hook fastener structures typically include a plurality of hooks that engage with engaging material such as a plurality of loop elements. Hook fastener structures, such as hook fastener tape, may be provided as precut strips or on rolls as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,419,415, which issued on Apr. 16, 2013 and the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. It may be desirable to join two or more pieces of the hook fastener tape together for various reasons.
Traditionally, staples, a separate piece of material, or other mechanical fastening mechanisms have been used to join two or more pieces of hook fastener tape together along a connecting portion of the joined tapes. However, as the connecting portion with the staple or other mechanical fastening mechanism often needs to be discarded, using a staple or other fastening mechanism generates waste. Moreover, a staple or other mechanical fastening mechanism introduces extra material and an extra process step, thus increasing costs.
In addition, in automotive seat cover installation and other applications, it is customary to introduce plastic foam material into a mold containing hook fastener tape such that the plastic foam material can surround the hook fastener tape when the foam is flowing and before it sets. Joining two tapes together with a staple or other mechanical fastening mechanism results in a gap between the tapes and the mold with which the tapes are used. This gap increases the likelihood that foam intrudes into the tape, which is undesirable.